Following the Vision
by Kristen3
Summary: AU continuation of "Visions of Daphne." The day after she accepts Donny's proposal, Daphne finds that she can't get her boss' brother off her mind. When she pays him a visit, she finds something she never expected. Birthday one-shot for Melinda (samanddianefan10).


**Author's Note:** I wanted to do a story for Melinda ( **samanddianefan10** )'s birthday, but I didn't have ideas. Thankfully, Melinda suggested I do something on "Visions of Daphne," so I looked into it. I didn't know where it would go, but that's what I love about fanfiction. Thanks again, Melinda, for being such a wonderful friend and inspiration! *Hugs*

Daphne didn't know why she was here. Dr. Crane had sent her out to run errands, and she should really be getting back. But no, she was at the Montana instead. She had no idea how she would explain her presence. Part of her hoped he wouldn't be home, so that she would be spared having to come up with a reason. Still, she knocked.

Niles couldn't deny the ache in his heart. He didn't have to be a doctor to know what was wrong. Just last night he'd witnessed Donny Douglas proposing to Daphne. What hurt even more than watching her accept his proposal was the fact that neither Daphne nor Donny knew he felt this way. His father and brother had been very kind and supportive. He appreciated their concern, but it could not take away the pain he was feeling. His thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a knock at his front door. The sound was so faint, he almost wasn't sure if it was real. Cautiously, he opened the door. "Daphne."

"I hope I'm not bothering you."

He smiled sadly. "Not at all. What brings you here?"

"Oh, well I -" Daphne stammered, unable to find the words.

Niles saw she was struggling and reached for her hand. "Where are my manners? Can I get you anything? Some tea perhaps?"

Daphne was surprised at his offer. "Well, yes, that would be lovely."

"Make yourself comfortable," Niles said, gesturing toward the fainting couch. "I'll be back in just a moment."

Daphne did as he'd asked. She watched him go into the kitchen. She wished she could come up with some reason why she'd come here. The truth would be terribly embarrassing, after yesterday's events. But, while she'd been driving around Seattle, taking care of some odds and ends for her boss, the face of his younger brother kept appearing in her mind. Eventually she realized she couldn't ignore the thoughts, and so she'd come here.

Nervously, she looked around his living room. He'd taken such care to decorate it according to his tastes. His precious antiques were displayed all over the place. She got up, walking toward a shelf to better examine some of the statues there. These were not like the African fertility statues she saw every day at his brother's apartment. They were much more tasteful. But, near the end of one of the shelves, almost hidden, was…..Daphne couldn't believe her eyes.

Niles returned from the kitchen, carrying two cups of tea. He was surprised not to find her on the couch where he'd left her. But her sudden gasp got his attention. He turned immediately.

"Dr. Crane!"

He walked over to where she stood. "What's the matter?" His heart pounding, he placed a gentle hand on her back.

"This….this dragon...where did you get it?"

Niles shrugged. "Oh, that. Roz gave it to me. She wanted to thank me for helping Alice get into a certain pre-school. But it was really no big deal. All I did was make a few phone calls."

"When did she give it to you?" Daphne asked. Her heartbeat suddenly felt very strange. _This has to be a coincidence_ , she told herself.

"My receptionist gave it to me sometime yesterday afternoon. Why?"

"Well, this is going to sound crazy, especially after the conversation we had the other day. But you promise you won't laugh?"

"Daphne, I would never do that. You're my friend, and I'm here for you." Niles squeezed her hand, gently walking her back toward the couch, where their teacups still sat.

Daphne sat next to him, finding it impossible not to remember the conversation they'd had when she visited his office. "I had another vision," she said, in a voice so small even she almost couldn't hear it.

"You did?" Niles couldn't help feeling a surge of hope. Her last vision had nearly caused her to break up with Donny. Was this something similar?

Daphne nodded. "It happened last night, while I was helping your father search for that bloody _TV Guide_. At the time, it didn't make sense. But now I think I understand. Only, that makes things more complicated."

"I'm afraid I'm confused," Niles said with a nervous laugh. "What, exactly, did you see?"

"Well, I had a vision of that same man again. You know, the one I saw wearing the red bow tie? I still couldn't quite make out his face, but one thing I definitely saw was a dragon. He was standing next to a dragon."

Though of course Niles had never said so out loud, he had privately thought that Daphne's visions were nonsense. These things always had a concrete, scientific explanation. One that didn't involve an ability to see into the future. But now…..

"You must think I'm silly. I know how crazy it sounds, believe me. But you _do_ have a dragon."

"You're right. I do." Niles didn't know what to say. He could hear Frasier's advice in his head, reminding him that selfishly urging Daphne to leave Donny wasn't right. As much as he wanted her to believe in what she'd seen, he knew he wanted her to be happy. Even if it killed him. "I already gave you bad advice once. I don't want to lead you in the wrong direction again. This is a decision _you_ have to make. You're welcome to take all the time you need. If you want to be alone, I can go into my study. Or if you would rather return to Frasier's that's fine, too. I just hope you realize how much I care about you." He realized he had said a bit too much. "How much…..we all care about you."

"Of course, Dr. Crane. You, your father and your brother are the nicest people I've ever worked with. I'm so lucky." Without warning, tears filled her eyes.

Instantly, Niles put his arms around her. "Sh," he whispered. "It's OK. I'm here."

His embrace calmed her as nothing else could have. He was being so very sweet and caring, like a true friend. Or even something more, like a brother. But not like Simon or any of the other Moon boys. As she slowly pulled out of the hug, she studied the expression on his face. Somehow, something began to stir in her heart. Dr. Crane loved her. That much was painfully clear. But there was more to it than just that. And still, there _was_ that dragon. Try as she might, she couldn't ignore that. "I think me vision was right," she said.

"You mean…..I'm the one in your vision?" Niles didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Well, you've been so kind to me this whole time. And that dragon doesn't feel like a coincidence. I don't know what I can say to Donny. He's already planning a wedding. But I can't go through with it. Not when I think me heart belongs somewhere else."

"You'll think of something," Niles said. He could hardly believe this moment was real. He felt sorry for Donny, of course, especially since the man had freed him from Maris. But those feelings could not dampen the warmth that was now spreading through his heart.

Daphne kissed his cheek. She couldn't do anything more yet. "I have to go. I need to talk to Donny...and your brother. It won't be easy, but I'll do it. And once I have everything straightened out, I'll ask your brother for a few days off. I'd like to spend them getting to know you….if that's all right."

Niles grinned. "It's more than all right. Take all the time you need. I'll be here for you….waiting. I promise, I will do everything in my power to make sure you have the life that you deserve."

Daphne knew if she stayed a moment longer, she wouldn't be able to leave. Without another word, she headed toward the door. The next few hours might be difficult, but she had no doubt that everything that came after would be more than worth it.

 **The End**


End file.
